


Pilot

by MarikaSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaSnape/pseuds/MarikaSnape
Summary: John leci na Sherlocka, Sherlock leci na Johna i jednak idą na randkę.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To miał być cykl miniaturek, ale nie wiem czy mi się uda, więc wstawiam jako jednego one-shota. Najwyżej później coś zmienię.
> 
> Nie jest to jakiś wybitny tekst, a raczej napisanie czegoś dla siebie. Po 4s jestem trochę (BARDZO, KURWA JAK MOGLI) załamana, pomimo tego, że to nie naprawdę. Że będzie 4e, że johnlock jest kanonem i będzie oficjalnie kanonem z wyznaniem. Tego jestem pewna. Po prostu... ile można czekać.
> 
> W rzeczywistości Pilota są już małżeństwem . Polecam ten odcinek, to pierwsza wersja Sherlocka. Naprawdę kocham. Stąd tytuł. Co prawda w Pilocie nie ma Mycrofta i końcówka wygląda inaczej, ale to bez znaczenia.
> 
> Miłego czytania.

_Odpisz, zadzwoń zrób cokolwiek, ale wykorzystaj okazję, bo nie będzie ona wiecznie trwać. I zniknie, zanim się obejrzysz._

 

— Miałeś zamiar połknąć tabletkę.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Kupowałem czas. Wiedziałem, że się zjawisz.

— Nie wiedziałeś. Ryzykujesz życie, żeby udowodnić swoją inteligencję.

— Po co?

— Bo jesteś idiotą.

Sherlock się uśmiechnął. John Watson... może właśnie tego potrzebował, jego potrzebował. Byłego żołnierza, doktora, strzelca wyborowego, właściciela śmiesznych swetrów, człowieka o silnych zasadach moralnych. Po prostu Johna, który nie uciekł przed nim.

Sherlock nigdy nie przykłada większej wagi do snów, tym bardziej nie wierzył w ich proroczą moc. Ale poprzedniej nocy nie mógł zapomnieć. Nic konkretnego. Dużo wody, ciemnej zimnej wody, czerwony dywan, czarna koszula, łzy i słowa: _Odpisz, zadzwoń zrób cokolwiek, ale wykorzystaj okazję, bo nie będzie ona wiecznie trwać. I zniknie, zanim się obejrzysz._ Słowa te ciągle i ciągle wypływały na powierzchnię myśli Sherlocka. Brzmiały niepokojąco: jakby wypowiadał je John, ale nie ten sam. John zmieniony, zniszczony, załamany, zrezygnowany. Sherlock znał tego człowieka zaledwie jeden dzień, ale naprawdę nie chciał go takim widzieć.

Może za szybko odrzucił zaloty Johna, nawet jeśli doktor powiedział, że o nic go nie prosi... Może powinien spróbować.

— Obiad?

— Umieram z głodu.

— John...

— Tak? Możemy iść, gdzie chcesz.

— Na Baker Street jest fajna knajpka. Dobrą chińską knajpę poznasz po klamce, ale nie o tym chciałem porozmawiać.

— Więc o czym?

— Gdybyś chciał... — przerwał i zaczął raz jeszcze. — Poślubiłem swoją pracę, ale...

... _wykorzystaj okazję, bo nie będzie ona wiecznie trwać. I zniknie, zanim się obejrzysz._

— ...ale wydaje mi się, że to otwarty związek. Znalazłoby się miejsce dla jeszcze kogoś. Ciebie. Jeśli chcesz.

— Och...

Nie wyglądał na złego. Nie wyglądał też całkiem dobrze. Zaskoczony, odwrócił wzrok i milczał przez dwadzieścia dwie sekundy. Gdy ponownie spojrzał na Sherlocka, detektyw dostrzegł w oczach mężczyzny ulgę. I nadzieję.

— Dobrze. Okej. Więc to randka?

— Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

— Nie, nie mam. Ja... — odchrząknął — byłem zainteresowany, jestem zainteresowany. Ale mnie zbyłeś.

— Cóż... relacja romantyczna z drugą osobą nigdy mnie szczególnie nie interesowała — mówił otwarcie, na pozór spokojnie. Próbował ignorować Johna gapiącego mu się na usta. — Nie zbyłem. Nie do końca — poprawił. — Poprosiłem cię o zostanie moim współlokatorem, zabrałem na sprawę, zaprosiłem na obiad dwa razy, i powiedziałem, że jestem zaszczycony.

— Czyli tak będzie wyglądać życie z tobą? Nie będę kłamać, że mi się to nie podoba.

— Lubisz niebezpieczeństwo.

— Lubię też ciebie.

To zabawne — pomyślał Sherlock — bycie szczęśliwym może być takie proste. Interesujące.

— To... miłe. Tak, ja ciebie też. Lubię cię.

— Jak to ładnie, że sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy. Więc prowadź. Naprawdę jestem głodny.

Oblizał usta. Rzucił Sherlockowi nieodgadnione spojrzenie, ponownie odchrząknął i obrócił głowę, żeby ukryć szeroki uśmiech.

_Głodny czego?_

— Sherlocku, to on. Facet, o którym z tobą gadałem.

— Znam go doskonale.

— Więc... kolejna sprawa rozwiązana — zaczął Mycroft. — Masz widownię, ale to przecież nie był twój motyw.

Sherlock powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami. Kontrolowanie swoich emocji było elementarne. Irytacja, irytacja, irytacja, lecz nie gniew. Nie mógł dostarczyć Mycroftowi rozrywki.

— Co tu robisz?

— Martwię się o ciebie.

— Słyszałem, jak się o mnie martwisz.

Zerknął na Johna. Sherlock nie był zdziwiony niepewnością oraz skoncentrowaniem mężczyzny: Mycroft śmierdział niebezpieczeństwem, tym złym niebezpieczeństwem, a John jako żołnierz był wyczulony na wroga. To w pewien sposób wspaniałe.

— Jak zawsze agresywny. Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że jesteśmy po tej samej stronie?

— O dziwo — nie.

— Mamy więcej wspólnego niż ci się wydaje. Nasz spór to dziecinada. Ludzie przez to cierpią. Wiesz, jak to martwi mamę?

— Ja ją martwię?

Paradoks. Mycroft chciał zakończyć „dziecinny spór” jednocześnie podsycając irytację Sherlocka przez zrzucanie całej winy na niego. Mamusia co prawda martwiła się o młodszego Holmesa (naturalnie przez jego haniebną przeszłość), ale to Mycroft rządził Wielką Brytanią... to on był tym, który sprawiał jej najwięcej kłopotu. Paradoks.

— Nie ja ją denerwuję — uniósł nieznacznie głos.

— Kim jest ta mamusia?

— Matka. Nasza matka. To mój brat, Mycroft. — Gdy to mówił, nie patrzył na Johna. Mierzył ostrym spojrzeniem brata. — Znowu przytyłeś?

— Schudłem — odpowiedział z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. Gad.

— To twój brat — dopytywał z niedowierzaniem.

— Oczywiście, że to mój brat.

— Nie jest...

— Kim?

— Geniuszem przestępczym?

_Och, John. Jak ja cię lubię._

— Prawie.

— Chryste. Mam niewysokie stanowisko w rządzie.

— Jest jak cały rząd brytyjski, kiedy nie jest agentem specjalnym pracującym dla CIA — sprostował. — Dobranoc, Mycroft. Spróbuj nie wywoływać wojny, póki nie wrócę do domu. Mam randkę.

— Randka — mruknął powątpiewająco. — Z doktorem Watsonem.

— Jesteś w szczytowej formie, bracie. Trafna dedukcja.

Odwrócił się i odszedł. Pozwolił prowadzić dalszą wymianę zdań Johnowi.

— Zaprosił mnie. — John wzruszył ramionami. — A ja się zgodziłem.

— Nasza wcześniejsza rozmowa przedstawiała całkiem inną sytuację.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby pan nie dostrzegł kłamstwa. Hmm... to znaczy, że naprawdę się o niego martwisz.

— Tak, oczywiście.

— I to przez kłótnię z dzieciństwa?

— Zawsze był pamiętliwy. Wyobraź sobie świąteczne obiady.

— Tak — rzucił zamyślony, po chwili dodając: Boże. O nie. Ale... następnym razem może i ja bym wpadł na święta. Do was. Popatrzyłbym sobie. — Przez chwilę patrzył na Antheę. Ostatecznie nie odezwał się do kobiety. — Powinienem już iść. Porozmawiajmy o waszych kłótniach następnym razem. Nie chcę nic mówić, do ślubu nam daleko, ale jednak już z nim mieszkam. Także zapewne się jeszcze spotkamy. Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc, doktorze Watsonie.

John zostawił Mycrofta, dołączając zaraz do Sherlocka.

— Ślub.

— On pierwszy mówił o małżeństwie.

— Rozumiem.

— Jak na razie dalej będę korzystał z sypialni na górze.

— Mhm.

— Sherlock?

— Tak?

— Cieszę się, że zmieniłeś zdanie.

— Ja też. Dziękuję ci.

— Mnie?

Sherlock nie odpowiedzi ał. Uśmiechnął się tylko.

— Naprawdę cię postrzelili? W Afganistanie.

— Tak, w ramię.

— W ramię, tak myślałem. W lewe.

— Zgadłeś.

— Ja nigdy nie zgaduję.

— Robisz to.

— Będę mógł zobaczyć? Twoją ranę.

— Jasne. Z czego się tak cieszysz?

— Moriarty.

— A co to takiego?

— Nie mam pojęcia.

— I z twojego powodu.

Wymienili się spojrzeniami. To był dobry początek. Początek czegoś historycznego.

 


End file.
